Des nèfles au dessert
by AnnaOz
Summary: Pour Ginko, voyageur increvable, un bol de riz suffit souvent, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il ne savoure pas la cuisine d'Adashino quand il s'invite chez lui. AdashinoGinko, très léger shonen ai.


**Disclaimer:** à Yuki Urushibara et Artland, bénis soient-elle-et-ils.

**Note:** Fic écrite pour Aélane, qui avait demandé une relation douce amère entre Adashino et Ginko de l'animé (superbe) Mushishi.

Je crains malheureusement qu'il ne faille être un peu familier de la série pour y comprendre quelque chose.

Spoilers sur Adashino si on ne sait pas de qui il s'agit (c'est-à-dire, jusqu'à l'épisode 5) + de légères allusions shonen-ai si on y regarde à deux fois.

**oOoOoOo**

_Des nèfles au dessert  
_

_Fandom: Mushishi  
Personnages: Adashino, Ginko + OCs  
Rating: PG _

Au printemps, Adashino, seul médecin d'un petit village au bord de l'océan, prenait souvent plaisir à s'occuper des glycines entourant sa réserve ; la brise douce qui montait de la mer, frôlant avec paresse les cyprès qui encadraient la baie, poussait tout le monde, villageois, pêcheurs ou simples marchands, à profiter en plein air de la jeune saison.

Peu tombaient vraiment malades à cette époque, et même s'il y avait toujours les visites et les consultations à domicile pour s'assurer de la bonne croissance des nourrissons et des petits enfants, les épidémies hivernales qui éreintaient la santé du docteur à force de nuits blanches, de bactéries trop volatiles, étaient bien oubliées.

Après les auscultations du matin où quelques vieilles se pressaient pour rien de plus parfois que le seul plaisir de sa conversation, Adashino pouvait sortir sa trousse et jouer de ses ciseaux pour tailler ça et là quelques clochettes blanches lavées de mauves.

Il n'était pas particulièrement doué pour les plantes ornementales, mais ça l'occupait.

Il avait besoin de cela, de cette saine activité qui concentrait son esprit et ses mains sur l'harmonie fragile des grappes de fleurs ; une seule pensée vagabonde et il coupait plus qu'il ne fallait.

En plein jour, quand un pêcheur venait lui apporter en riant une tranche épaisse de poisson, qu'il se réjouissait de sa bonne fortune sur l'océan en y associant le docteur si bon pour, qui sa mère, qui son épouse, il le remerciait avec un thé, bu en vitesse, assis sur la promenade de caillebotis entourant sa maison.

L'homme lui racontait la mer, les grands thons blancs qui repartiraient bientôt pour frayer vers l'ouest, les filets pleins, grâce aux dieux, qui permettraient encore à leur petite communauté de vivre bien pendant quelques saisons.

Que les villageois ne lui demandent nulle confidence en échange de leurs prunes et de leurs poissons le satisfaisait assez ; ils étaient contents avec un pot de thé et une médecine offerte gratuitement. Adashino cuisait le poisson, mangeait les prunes et consacrait le reste de sa journée à la taille ou à de menus rangements.

Les soirées étaient autres, longues, impatientes, et souvent il lui semblait que sa collection, dont il ne faisait jamais pourtant le tour en une seule nuit, était inconsistante, vaine, insuffisante à remplir le manque qui s'obstinait.

Invariablement, à la pointe du jour, il se reposait sur son futon, une coupelle à saké verte dansant devant ses yeux jusqu'à ce que ses pupilles aient bu toute la couleur de la coupe.

Il aimait ce vert.

Il savait aussi pourquoi il l'aimait tant.

Quand il s'endormait pour deux ou trois heures à peine, c'était le sourire aux lèvres, parce qu'il se souvenait combien il avait rechigné à acheter l'objet.

-o-o-o-

Un matin, peu de temps après que les rayons du soleil aient forcé ses paupières à s'habituer à l'idée du jour, Adashino entendit les cris pressés du jeune Hiromi, le fils d'une femme du village qu'il soignait depuis des années, retentir au bout du sentier.

« Sensei, sensei, votre ami est de retour ! »

Le petit était à bout de souffle quand il le cueillit sous la glycine, sans doute d'avoir couru depuis le village.

« Va, tout doux, respire, Hiromi-chan… » ordonna-t-il gentiment en ébouriffant l'enfant.

« Je vais bien, sensei, c'est juste que… je voulais arriver le premier ! »

Adashino jeta un regard vague sur le chemin des dunes : hormis quelques pêcheurs dénouant leurs filets, il n'y voyait personne.

« Qui te suit ? Quel ami ? »

Encore un peu épuisé, le garçon s'assit à terre avec brusquerie, puis, pointa la combe opposée, à peine couverte de quelques joncs.

« C'est par là qu'il viendra ! »

« Qui ? » répéta pour la forme le docteur. Il n'avait pas encore porté son monocle à son œil mais il n'en avait pas besoin pour deviner, mouvante, la silhouette chargée qui avançait peu à peu sur les traces du gamin.

« Votre ami, sensei, l'homme blanc. Le mushishi. »

_Ginko_ murmurèrent ses lèvres pour lui-même. Puis, questionnant le petit : « Et pourquoi la course, Hiromi-chan ? Le mushishi aurait pu désirer me faire la surprise de son arrivée. »

L'enfant se frotta les genoux l'un contre l'autre, sembla hésiter un instant avant de répondre : « Non, non, sensei, c'est lui qui m'envoie, il… il a dit que si j'arrivais le premier, vous me donneriez une pièce. »

« Un pièce, allons bon… et pourquoi ? »

« Il a dit que vous seriez content d'être averti, qu'ainsi vous auriez le temps pour préparer le thé – et peut-être le riz aussi, parce qu'il a dit qu'il aurait faim – et que ça méritait bien une pièce. »

Adashino observa un court instant l'ombre dans le levant qui atteignait à peine la pente sablonneuse menant, d'un côté, à la baie, de l'autre, à son petit sentier.

« Il a dit ça ? »

Hiromi hocha la tête.

En souriant, le docteur regagna son intérieur pour prendre dans sa bourse deux pièces de cinquante yens et un billet.

« Tiens, une pièce, puisque c'est le marché. » annonça-t-il en déposant la monnaie trouée dans la paume du petit. Puis, lui ouvrant l'autre main, il ajouta le billet chiffonné.

« Si tu vas assez vite pour m'acheter un morceau de daikon, des clams, du konbu, deux filets de castagnole et quelques nèfles, et que tu me ramènes ça avant onze heures, tu auras une deuxième pièce. »

Aussitôt ses cinquante yens rangés avec fierté dans le fond de sa poche et le billet plié en tout petit carré serré dans son poing, Hiromi se mit sur ses deux pieds, adressa un salut militaire à l'adulte et courut à toutes jambes en direction du sentier.

Adashino voulut le rappeler pour lui noter la liste des emplettes, mais il était déjà trop loin, à la croisée du chemin que gravissait Ginko.

Après tout, il n'était même pas certain que l'enfant sache lire, la liste n'aurait servi à rien. Par contre, le petit était débrouillard, de ça il était sûr.

Sans plus s'en soucier, il alla actionner la pompe pour tirer l'eau pour le thé et la soupe au miso. Il n'avait pas le temps pour une toilette complète et ne put donc que se rafraîchir très sommairement avant d'aller changer de kimono et chausser son monocle.

L'eau frémissait à peine quand le pas lourd du mushishi fit craquer le bois sec de la promenade.

« Hey, je suis là. »

-o-o-o- 

La boîte à bretelles de Ginko avait été déposée entre les deux hommes, un pot de thé oublié sur la planchette du haut.

Le mushishi fumait son étrange cigarette, l'œil fixé sur Adashino.

« Et tu dis que tu es venu à bout d'un mushi avec un simple ruban ? Ginko, je crois que tu veux me faire payer cher un bout de tissu… »

« Ah, Adashino-sensei, tu devrais savoir à présent que ce sont mes histoires qui te coûtent. »

Le docteur ne répondit rien, fit couler entre ses doigts le morceau de soie et attendit.

« J'ai été appelé au chevet d'un jeune homme muet qui s'étouffait sans que personne n'en comprenne la raison. Jusqu'à un mois avant mon passage, il se plaignait de mal respirer, de souffrir même quand il devait sortir le souffle le plus infime, mais sa voix demeurait très belle. Ce garçon était le shite d'une troupe de Mugen nô assez appréciée en ville, m'a-t-on dit, et la fragilité de sa voix ne lui empêchait pas de produire les notes les plus hautes, avec un timbre d'une pureté d'enfant. »

« Mais ? Quand tu l'as vu… »

« Quand je l'ai rencontré la première fois, il était livide, sa voix n'était plus qu'un sifflement… il allait mourir sous peu, c'était évident. »

L'arrivée inopinée d'Hiromi les bras chargés de provisions laissa le récit en suspens.

Plus tard, tandis que Ginko regardait son ami nettoyer les clams et râper le daikon, il se remémora son arrivée dans la maison des Fukuda.

-o-o-o-

_Il avait été accueilli au moment du repas du soir. Le père et la sœur avaient déjà quitté la table et seuls demeuraient Mme Fukuda et son fils. _

La gorge du garçon était tellement contractée qu'il lui était impossible d'avaler quoi que ce soit d'autre que du bouillon. Sa mère, précautionneuse, restait à ses côtés pendant qu'il buvait sa soupe, petite cuillérée par petite cuillérée.

Ginko avait attendu la fin du dîner, refusant de s'y joindre, avant de questionner la mère.

Kenju Fukuda était intervenu une ou deux fois, pour souligner d'un signe de tête les réponses de sa mère, mais le mushishi n'avait pas eu besoin de plus d'informations pour reconnaître la nature du mushi.

-o-o-o- 

« Un _fue _? Et tu as su que c'était ça simplement en le regardant ? »

Ginko se fendit d'un sourire goguenard.

« Je connais mon métier… »

Il tendit son bol à Adashino pour qu'il le remplisse de consommé aux clams, huma avec délice le fumet du potage, puis poursuivit : « Je me suis déjà frotté aux fues deux fois avant celle-ci. Ils sont plus difficiles à localiser quand ils s'attaquent aux femmes et aux enfants, mais avec les hommes, c'est assez simple : en plus du souffle court, ils rendent aux hommes, même âgés, une voix de petit garçon. »

Adashino resservit le bol déjà vide de son hôte ; il ne se demandait plus s'il devait s'énerver ou s'amuser de le voir alterner les clams et les bouffées de cigarette, c'était ainsi qu'il l'avait toujours connu.

« Comme si la mue n'avait pas eu lieu ? »

« Oui, et ce Kenju devait traîner son mushi depuis quelques années, c'est pour ça, à mon avis, qu'on lui trouvait la voix si pure quand il chantait. Un fue absorbe petit à petit les cordes vocales de celui ou celle qu'il a choisi. Au début, l'érosion est imperceptible, puis les cordes vocales s'affinent jusqu'à devenir de l'épaisseur d'un fil. »

« C'est ça qui l'a rendu muet ? Il n'avait plus de cordes vocales ? »

« Mmmh oui, le mushi les avait mangées. » murmura Ginko en avalant son dernier fruit de mer. « A ce propos, la soupe était excellente ! »

Adashino éclata de rire. L'histoire n'avait pourtant rien d'amusant mais le mushishi la lui racontait avec un détachement qu'il ne comprenait que fort bien : il ne servait à rien de se ronger de soucis après avoir soigné les gens, ou au moins tout fait pour, il fallait être là quand il était temps, se retirer quand le temps était passé.

Il remplaça la marmite de soupe par une autre marmite de castagnoles aux ciboules et la laissa patienter, fumante et parfumée, jusqu'à ce que Ginko ait achevé son récit.

« Comment l'as-tu débarrassé de son mushi ? Avec un ruban ? »

« Un morceau de ceinture que j'ai coupé à mon kimono, oui, ça a suffi. Enfin, pour tout dire, j'ai eu besoin de la sœur du garçon également, mais je ne pouvais décemment pas proposer de te la vendre ! »

Le docteur ouvrit des yeux ronds et happa l'air avec sa bouche ouverte.

« Tu… je… »

Ginko étouffa son étonnement dans un nuage de fumée.

« Je l'ai fait chanter en face de son frère pendant que je l'étranglais. Le mushi avait pris trop de place dans la gorge du garçon, il n'a pas supporté que je le presse aussi fort. »

« Et… il est sorti ? »

« Oui, je l'ai attrapé avant qu'il n'atteigne la bouche de la petite. »

Adashino essuya son monocle que trop de fumée avait embué.

« Tu l'as avec toi ? »

Encore une fois, le mushishi lui offrit un sourire malicieux.

« Ca t'aurait plu, ça, sensei, hein… mais non, il s'est desséché entre mes doigts avec un sifflement, dommage que les fues meurent ainsi... »

Le docteur reconsidéra le bout de tissu qui dépassait d'un des tiroirs de la boîte à bretelles.

« Tout ça avec un seul morceau de ceinture… il faudra que tu me dises ton prix. »

L'homme aux cheveux de sel attrapa le ruban de soie et le déposa sur la table à côté de son bol.

« Si tu me sers un peu de ton poisson merveilleux, je te le donne. »

Adashino choisit les morceaux les plus gros des castagnoles et quelques champignons noirs.

« J'y ajoute le dessert. Et le coucher, si rien ne t'attend ailleurs aujourd'hui. »

« C'est un bon prix. » souffla Ginko, de l'autre bout de sa cigarette.

-o-o-o-o-

_NB: fue, en japonais, signifie flûte (normalement). Un shite, c'est le "comédien" qui est à l'avant-plan au théâtre nô, et le mugen nô, c'est une forme de théâtre nô axée sur les créatures imaginaires._


End file.
